The Great Escape
by Vacant Green
Summary: An epic Cross-over with tons of Anime Characters! based on a dream I had where lots of different anime characters were trying to save people from the same place. they don't know each other, but they know they have to work together. Give it a shot!
1. Introduction

**The Great Escape!!**

The Great escape is an Epic Cross-over Fan Fiction that uses characters from all the following anime:

.hack/

Fullmetal Alchemist

Eureka Seven

Black Cat

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Utawarerumono

S.Cry.Ed

Samurai Champloo

Cowboy bebop

The Basic Plot is that someone has been capturing People from Various Places anime. People come in to save them from all different places Anime none of them know each other, but they all share the same goal, so they have to work together. The question is; who's been stealing anime characters? It's sure to be chock full of comedy, romance, and action!! Enjoy!


	2. 1: Let's Break Through!

**The Great Escape**

An epic cross-over RP by Bith the White

**Chapter 1**

_In my dream, I was distraught. I couldn't find my way out of the darkness; to the light that had previously been guiding me. I was lost and afraid, though I didn't tell anyone about it. _

The darkness crept up on the silent buildings like a black spider. Inside, Kanami (S.Cry.Ed) Slept soundly in her old tattered bed. Silent footsteps didn't wake her, but the hand over her mouth did. She gasped and struggled for breath, but found it useless. "Kazu-kun" she tried to say. He was off on a job again; there was no way he could find her. Or save her.

**Let's Break Through!!**

Haseo (.hack/G.U.& Roots) scratched his arm in aggitation. He and Kite (.hack/Game & Xxxx) were crouching in the bushes looking upon a huge Barbed fence towering in the sky. Beyond the fence could be seen a building, faded against the dark sky. Towers were positioned at regular intervals along the fence, with Silver-clad Soldiers watching with spotlights. "Let's go now…!"

"No." Kite fidgeted, "We'll never make it."

"sure we will. And we're not getting anywhere or saving anybody just sitting here."

"I suppose…"

"Let's do it!!" the thrill and expectation of the evening's imminent heroics shook his body slightly. He clenched his fists and looked up at the guard. "I'm going whether you come or not."

Kite sighed. "alright, let's go."

Haseo looked up suddenly. "That's right! Smoke screen!" he dropped an item below them, releasing a little smoke. "They won't be able to see us now. Not until it's too late."

Kite nodded, "three…two…one…"

"go!!" haseo took off running toward the Fence. His Twin Blades fully extended. "Sparrow Counter!!" he struck ferociously at the fence, first having no effect, then seeing the fence ripped apart before him.

The guards above looked down awkwardly, and realized a little late that they should do something. The two of them jumped down in time for the invisible Kite to come up behind them "Staccato!!" The two enemies fell limp on the ground.

"alright, we're in!" Haseo reveled, snagging Kite's arm and pulling him through the opening. "let's go!"

"hold on!" Kite motioned, and spoke the words "Faries orb!" his eyes flashed yellow for a moment, and a small screen appeared before him. "This will show us where all the hostile entities are!" and with that he followed Haseo into the looming darkness. "how long do you think it'll take for them to realize there's no one in that tower?"

"Long enough!" Haseo replied, as they came up upon the large building. There was no one in sight, but the huge tower looming before them was sure to hold some form of opposition.

"My fairy's orb won't work in there." Kite said, letting the yellow-orange screen dissipate from in front of him. "Let's go!"

"Heh. Let do it!!" Haseo launched into the Opening in the brick, Kite trailing behind.


	3. 2: Carefull Persuasion

**Chapter 2:**

"come on Al!! They've got Winry in there!!" Ed nearly shouted, but sobered at a hand from his brother. Edward and Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Were Attempting to Hide from the Guards, Whom were Getting Suspicious of the sounds coming from the edge of the trees.

"I know that, brother, I just think there might be a better way." Al whispered, as if to amend Ed's outburst.

"I. Don't. Care. Al." Ed bit off his words.

"Hm…" A voice came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. A man with tan skin, a tattoo on his shoulder of hexagons, and two different colored eyes emerged from the bursh. He was clad in pale scale mail, and tan pants with black boots. His hair was brown and done in a wolf cut. "trying to get in? I might be of some help."

**Careful Persuation**

"hey, who the heck are you?" Ed stared at the man.

"Albireo." (.hack/AI Buster) The man replied simply.

"And how are _you_ gonna Get in?" Ed cocked an eyebrow.

"Watch." Albireo smirked as he walked past the two brothers.

Ed and Al watched with curious eyes as Albireo walked up casually to the watch tower.

Albireo Climbed the ladder to the look out. The officer on detail came to the edge of the platform and shined a piercing light down on him. "oh!! It's you, Captain, what are you doing out here?" Albireo waited until he was on level ground to answer.

"I'm here to relieve you."

The officer bowed graciously, "Thanks, sir, I've been out here for _hours_!"

"Keep the Faith, private." Albireo replied, saluting and dismissing him. The soldier Descended the ladder Heavily, and stalked off to the nearest entry way. Albireo motioned for the boys to come before taking hold of the spot light.

"how did you _do_ that?" Ed asked, flabbergasted, if not a little skeptical.

"Careful persuasion." Albireo replied with a small smirk, "You'd better hurry; this isn't a friendly place for those inside it." Albireo nodded to a small hole in the fence at the base of the platform. "I trust you can work with that."

Ed pulled up his left sleeve. "You bet I can." He clapped, and layed his hands on the fence, and soon a chain ladder was coiling down to the turf, and the hole was big enough for even Al to fit through.

"An interesting Skill." Albireo commented, as Ed started climbing down.

Ed beamed, "You're talking to the youngest State Alchemist EVER…"

Al sighed, "Please sir, don't get him started…"

Albireo laughed inwardly, and waited for the two to descend the ladder. He then reached down and picked up a spear.


	4. 3: Proof of Purchase

**Chapter 3**

Two arrows sliced through the cool night air. Two bodies fell from a previously maned watch tower. Hakuoro and Oboro (Utawarerumono) looked at Dori and Gura (Utawarerumono) with admiration. Hakuoro, with his blue Kimono and silver mask, was first to run for the ladder. Oboro Followed him. Dori and Gura covered their retreat.

"We don't need to climb, Hakuoro Nii-san, I can slice this Fence!!" Oboro announced, tugging twin katanas from his belt and cut the Fence to shards.

"Nicely done, Oboro." Hakuoro replied, motioning to Dori and Gura to take the high ground of the watch tower. When he turned around he saw boor was already dashing for the dark mass that was sure to be their destination. "Oboro!!" He called, hastening after him, but Hakuoro could not match the man's speed.

**Proof of purchase**

As Oboro reached the building, he noticed the only opening was on the level above; a window. To his left and right, however, Two guards were advancing on him with spears, but he spun quickly under them and slashed swiftly beneath them at the fleshy tissue of their stomachs. Hakuoro came upon him as they limply collided with the ground. "what's our next move, Onii-san?" Oboro asked him as he surveyed the surroundings.

"Up seems to be our only option." Hakuoro said calmly. At the word 'up' Oboro shoved his Katanas into the side of the wall and began to scale it. Hakuoro watched with envy at how Oboro's conviction had manifested. Whenever friends were in danger, Hakuoro simply became more calculative, he wished he could just jump in like Oboro, but then, Oboro was consistently asking him for orders. They both had their importance, He supposed.

Hakuoro climbed up the rope that Oboro let down for him, and they quickly infiltrated through the window pane and silently looked around. At the center of the building a large, thick column rose into the rafters. ladders and platforms and cross bridges and cross-cross-bridges all made of chain made the inside look like a spiral spider web around the central 'fulcrum.' Bellow, several doors could be seen adjoined by the bridges to the outer scaffolding. Several Chains hung from one rafter to another, completing the web. Neither Hakuoro nor Oboro had seen anything like this before. They stared on in awe.

Oboro suddenly leaned far over the railing of the chain rafter they were on and pointed downward. "look!!" he tried to stay quiet but found it difficult. Entering one of these doorways was Aruru and Eruru, Hakuoro's 'sisters.' They were being led in by solemn-looking soldiers. "Be a man, Hakuoro Nii-san! Let's show them who's boss!"

Hakuoro, overcome with an instinctive type of rage, pulled his silver fan from his Kimono. "yes," he said with finality, "let's" with that, the two grabbed a pair of the longest Chains and jumped off the railing, falling feet-first onto the heavily armored knights. Aruru and Eruru had already been moved into the cylinder, however, and were struggling at the sight of their saviors. However, An armored woman stood in their way, and the door to the chamber slammed shut on the group inside. Hakuoro scowled at the new arrival, and Oboro took a fighting stance. "who are you?" Hakuoro asked, controlling his tone.

"Captain Kamui." the woman said with a femine, but assertive, Voice. In her hand she held a Long spear that looked specialy crafted. It was intricate and deadly. "I'll be entertaining you this evening."


	5. 4: Ties of Purpose

**Chapter 4**

"Aang!!" Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) called from the ground level. "There's no way I can climb this fence!!"

Aang, Spread like a cross on his flying staff thing, was already mounting the barbed wire. "come on, Sokka, they've got Katara inside there!"

"Right!" sokka nodded, spiting into his hands and rolling up his sleeves. By the time Aang landed safely on the other side, Sokka was toppling over the top of the fence. "You know…that reeeaaally hurt, Aang…" He complained, nursing a couple cuts and scrapes. He staggered over to where Aang was surveying the field before them. There were several dark patches he assumed to be buildings. Katara might be in one of them! "oh, man…what _is_ this place?"

**Ties of Purpose**

"I dunno Sokka, but we should-" Two gun shots sounded off behind them. The two turned apprehensively to see a figure vaulting nimbly over the fence from one of those guard towers -which they'd cleverly avoided. He ran towards them, firing shots as he came. Aang quickly created a veil of Wind to stop the Bullets. Every one of them would have hit a Vital spot if he hadn't. "who are you?" he asked as the stranger came into view. He was still holding the gun at them.

"Doesn't matter." The stranger said nondescriptly, "I'm looking for someone."

"Hey, us too!" Sokka revelled, "maybe we should help each other." Sokka was loath to have that guy as an enemy.

"Is that so…?" The stranger lowered his gun with the roman numeral 13 on it. XII… "Maybe." his vioce was condescendingly cool.

Aang, always the first to make friends, quickly advanced. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aang, and this is my friend Sokka." Sokka waved.

"…Train." (Black Cat) the man replied, his Black trench coat rippling behind him as he stepped forward. "let's hurry, then."

Aang, accepting the quietness of this individual, nodded and followed; Sokka trotted along behind.


	6. 5: Against the Parameters

**Chapter 5**

"Hakuoro-san!!" Eruru and Aruru were shoved onto the floor of the hard, cold, warehouse. The heavy armored knights slammed the door behind. Aruru was in tears, while Eruru seemed crushed by some unseen force above her. Katara, Their roommate, rushed over to them.

"you're back!" she announced, "what did they do to you in there?"

"there was this…strange contraption…"Eruru fumbled, waving her arms desperately. Aruru continued to pout shyly. Eruru was at a loss for words. The two were definitely sisters.

Katara held up a calming hand. "Don't worry about it," she smiled, "what matters is that you're safe."

"But…hakuoro-san…he came to save us!!" Eruru burst with a blush.

**Against the Parameters**

Katara (Avatar: The Last Air Bender)sat with her ear against the door. Outside, she could hear voices. "…brought you some water…" "thanks…" she traced a finger on the door. "ah!! What the hell?!" a few conks later, the door opened slowly.

"I gusee they didn't do their homework." Katara commented, pulling the key from the lock. Eruru and Aruru looked wide-eyed at her. "It's called water-bending. Impressive, huh?" the two nodded. "now let's go find your friends before they realize we're missing!"

The three girls hurried off into the still darkness of the night.

Inside the tower, Hakuoro and Oboro were finding it difficult to both fight on the same narrow rafter. Oboro's poorly contemplated strikes were either dodged, or deflected off armor. Hakuoro, being first in line, spread his fan to deflect the spear. His opponent had range he lacked, and he had difficulty compensating. Suddenly, the spear rolled off his fan and struck him in the right shoulder. The power of the impact knocked him off balance. He was caught by Oboro. They both looked up with squinted eyes at their condescending enemy. "surrender, and I will not wound you further." Kamui offered through an annoying indifference.

Sorry! Coming through! Pardon me!" A comotion rose up behind them. Guards grunted in pain as Katara rattled their helmets and low-blowed them into submission. "those them?" Katara asked Eruru, who was pulling Aruru behind her, and chasing after Katara. She nodded. "al right then, looks like they could use some help."

In the next few seconds the tide turned. Oboro passed the injured Hakuoro to Eruru and Aruru, and stood back up. Katara snatched up a chain and swung around to the other side of Kamui. Kamui was now stuck between a rock and a wet place.

"Give up. You've lost this one. You can't point a spear in two directions." Katara spoke technically, water flowing between readied hands. It was obvious that if Kamui made a move on one, the other would strike.

"Kamui." A voice spoke from the other side of the rafter. Kamui immediately saluted Albireo.

"Captain!" she said, triumphantly, "perhaps you could help me in this situation?" She turned her back on Albireo and and Oboro to face Katara, assuming Albireo would distract Oboro.

Albireo walked past the group sitting down, and outstretched his hand. The spear he held lightly scraped the back of Kamui's armor. "I have reason to believe…our operation is corrupt." Kamui had a shocked look on her face. "and, I would like my Wotan's Spear back."


	7. 6: Breaking the Monotony

**Chapter 6**

Winry (Full Metal Alchemist) woke up to a slamming door. Suddenly, lying in the bed across from hers was a petit girl with long, curly, pink hair and a striped dress that looked really big. She looked completely out of it. Winry got up from her strange slumber, and looked around her. Oh that's right. She'd been captured.

So when was Ed coming to save her?

Too sore to stay lying down, she rose to her feet and walked around a bit. Her eyes fell again and again on the other girl, waiting for her open her eyes.

**Breaking the Monotony**

Finally she stirred. She opened her eyes slowly, wiping the sleep from them. "where am I…?" she asked, rising and looking around herself frantically.

"Well…" winry began, "we've been captured by some knights or something."

"Knights? Is that some new type of LFO?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Dominic? He's always here when I wake up."

"Um…we've been-"

"Captured, right-right. So let's kick them where it hurts and go find The End."

"The End?"

"Anemone." (Eureka Seven) the girl offered her hand. "It's my name." she continued when Winry hesitated.

"Winry." she replied, shaking the hand.

"Okay, then. How do we break out of this place…?" Anemone rubbed her palms together.

* * *

Blackrose, (.hack/Game & .hack/Another Birth) in her scant armor and tan skin, paced back and forth in the cell to which she'd been assigned. She grumbled audibly unintelligible things. She wanted her weapon so badly so she could slice clean through the bars that held her. How'd she ever get herself into this predicament?

To her left was a strange mechanism that held in a watery bubble a little girl. She was floating slowly with a mask and some other tubes running through the water to her. She reminded Blackrose of Fumikazu, laying in his hospital bed in a coma. She squinted her eyes, and thought that she should get that girl out of there at all costs.

Popping her knuckles, She decided she was done waiting for aid from Kite. He was probably still trying to decide on a plan of action. Facing the bars between her and the girl's machine, she pulled back her hand and curled her fingers into a tight fist. "hiiiyaah!!" she cried, punching the bar with a ll her might. To her surprise, the bar bent easily under the weight of her punch. It strained and creaked then finally split. She bent the other bars a little to give her just enough room to get through.

The vast chamber stood before her now. It was dimly lit, with a couple of other, unused, cells like hers, and then this machine. She wondered what the significance of this thing was. Oh well, it didn't matter to her. Looking around, she saw her weapon laying on a rusty rolling table across the room. This operation would be much simpler if she had that.

She retrieved the large sword with a smirk, and then faced the Machine again. "Gan Smash!!" she jumped up and brought her sword down hard on the metallic prison. Wires, steel, and fiberglass all gave way under her mighty, weighty sword. She had to pull it out of the ground beneath the machine.

Sparks leapt up and scattered, the machine creaked and shook as if it was about to explode. She hadn't noticed until now that it was connected bodily to the walls surrounding them. If it fell, they might be crushed beneath the ceiling. She stuck her sword into the floor, and lept up to get the girl out of the bubble. The glass, which had partially fragmented from her weapon, was already pouring out water. She snatched the little girl and pulled off the instruments that held her.

The Girl wasn't especially heavy. Black rose was able to throw her heavy sword over her back, and carry the girl in her arms. She could see that the girl had thick locks of brown hair that seemed to usually be put up, but now fell liquidly in big wet clumps from her head. Her small face was still plump with youth, and she wore a long-sleeved jacked, and brown shorts that seemed to big for her.

Girl in hand, Black rose quickly headed to the steps that led down below.


End file.
